


Oh yes, let's just snoop around the haunted house...

by Ashratherose



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: All high school seniors, Haunted House, M/M, Test of Courage
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-12
Updated: 2017-02-12
Packaged: 2018-09-23 19:49:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,371
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9673448
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ashratherose/pseuds/Ashratherose
Summary: As seniors they all decide to do a test of courage in the towns own (and only) haunted house.Seems simple right? Split into teams of 2, go from room to room and whichever team takes selfies in them all and gets out first wins...Yeah... simple... too bad the house didn't get the memo**Idk, this is based on a dream I had a while ago and it's been stuck in my head ever since.Oh and it's from Levi's and Eren's POVPs... sorry Marco...





	

Terrance Ian Tan... T.I Tan, the golden letters that once would have shone boldly on the green mailbox, now lay under dust, the mailbox caked in mud and the paint peeling.

Who's stupid idea was this?

*  
It'd seemed such like a cliche, an abandoned Victorian house, sitting in a grove away from the town, run down and abandoned. It was obligatory, almost, that they go snoop.

Isabel and Farlan had pulled out at the last moment, but they'd all expected it, Isabel was terrified by just the thought of the house, Farlan followed her hopelessly.

So now the group of seniors stood on the houses rotten veranda, Levi eyed it all in disgust, Eren took his boyfriends hand and squeezed, he could see how badly Levi was struggling, his boyfriend notorious for his need for things to be clean. Hanji looked like she'd burst from excitement at any moment, while Mikasa looked bored.  
"Do we really have to do this...?"  
Armin's voice was timid, Jean came up and slung his arm over he timid teens shoulder  
"Relax Armin, we're seniors! Just think of it as our last blast together!"  
Erwin looked down at both of them, all he could do was shake his head.  
"Alright guys, you know the deal! Selfies in every room, extra points for creativity, first team back here wins!"

Armin and Mikasa  
Hanji and Erwin  
Marco and Jean  
Sasha and Connie  
Eren and Levi.

Hanji opened the door and promptly sneezed, dusty swirled out from the disturbance. She grinned happily and flicked on her flashlight, disappearing inside, Erwin following on her heels  
"Come on! They'll get a head start!"  
Sasha tugged Connie's arm and the pair lead the rest of them inside.

Separating from the rest, Eren lead Levi up the stairs to the right of the entrance way, Levi didn't resist  
"Attic first? Work our way down?"  
"Yeah... alright..."  
Eren squeezed his hand, he could see Levi struggling with all the mess already, it'd taken the teen months to ask Eren out, afraid of what his potential boyfriend would think of his compulsion. 

The top floor creaked their steps, Eren trying to keep to walking along the edges rather than the middle of the hallway  
"How'd you think we get up there?"  
"Idk... does this place even actually have an attic?"  
Eren rolled his eyes  
"This house is like 300 years old... of course it does"  
Eren tightened his grip on Levi's hand and pulled him to the last room, it was disgusting perfectly messed up. It'd clearly been a nursery at some point, broken cribs lay piled against the furtherest wall, dolls sat on shelves and toys long since discarded   
"Eren... let's just take the photo..."  
Right... Levi hated dolls... that Eren could understand, the wide eyes, human hair, fake smiles... yeah they were pretty creepy  
"Come here then..."  
Eren rested his chin against Levi's shoulder. Their torch under their chins, in a very 70s scary movie style. Levi snapped the pic and Eren pressed a quick kiss to his cheek  
"Alright... next room!"

Levi was less than happy, the whole house was filthy, he itched to burn the whole thing down, but Eren was so adorable and he let his boyfriend drag him from the room. He paused as they entered the hall. Something was off, he couldn't put his finger on it and told himself he was just was just being stupid.

Eren opened the next door, the room was bare, and boring, they snapped a quick pic and moved on.

Levi's paranoia was growing, he jumped when he heard one of the girls scream, Eren laughed  
"I bet Sasha just walked into a cobweb"  
Levi forced himself to nod, not entirely convinced. Something was off about this house.

The next room was a bedroom, Eren supposed it was the master room of the house, a wooden fourposter stood against the side wall, its blankets mouldy and moth eaten, the mirror on the dresser reflected the full moon and Eren grinned.  
"Hey Levi... wanna try it out"  
Levi rolled his eyes  
"We are Not! Having sex on that bed..."  
Eren pouted, before smiling  
"Fine! Come by the window and we'll take our photo"  
Levi didn't want to, he wanted to stand in the doorway, but he still trailed after Eren, both jumping when the door slammed shut. Nope! Fuck this! Levi was out, he'd tried but this place was just too much.  
He glared at the camera as he shot their photo. Shivering as Eren released him.  
Levi turned to look at the mirror, he stared at for a long moment before it clicked, the mirror was spotless, not a single speck of dust on it, unlike the rest of the room, he tugged on Eren's arm, but Eren was too busy bouncing around taking in everything.  
"Eren..."  
Eren stopped, his face falling at Levi's expression, his boyfriend wasn't doing well  
"We can go... if you aren't alright with this, I don't mind, we'll just wait for everyone else out the front or something"  
Levi sighed with relief, the tension draining from his muscles, he nodded happily and Eren took his hand.

It took a few attempts before the door finally opened, Eren stared into the passage, something was different. The hall seemed longer, and their footprints were gone  
"Yeah... lets go... which way was it?"  
Levi pushed him forward and stepped out, this wasn't the hall he remembered.  
"Left maybe..."  
Eren's hand fumbled backwards or Levi's and Levi grabbed it, relieved he wasn't alone in his panic.  
"Help! Guys! We need help!"  
Levi pulled Eren forward, Jean sounded panicked.

They reached they end of the hall and realised the stairs weren't there. Spinning around to return the way they'd come, they were faced with a solid wall  
"Levi..."  
Levi nodded, he knew what Eren was asking... shouldn't there be a hallway there. Levi reached out and pushed with his free hand  
"It's solid..."  
"Levi... we have to get out of here..."  
Levi nodded and looked around, it wasn't like Eren to panic, and when he did Levi never knew what to do.  
"There's a set of stairs leading up..."  
Eren nodded, there wasn't anywhere else they could go, it was like they were boxed in and the house dictated their moves.

The stairs led to a trapdoor, the trap door to the attic, the attic was scary as fuck.  
The moon poured through the window, the furniture of the room casting long shadows, it felt like eyes were watching their every move.  
"The window... maybe we can get out through there..."  
Eren nodded and the flashlight flickered  
"No, no, no... these are new batteries"  
The light grew weaker and finally died, leaving them bathed in the silver moonlight. Levi pulled his phone out and hit the power button atop, it flashed at him, telling him his battery was dead  
"Hey Eren... check your phone for me..."  
Eren pulled his phone from his pocket, mirroring Levi's actions, he found that it too was flat  
"Dead..."  
"Right, window... now"  
Eren moved to the frame, looking for some kind of latch, another scream echoed through the house, picking up a tall lamp, Levi told Eren to step back before swinging as hard as possible. The lamp bounced off the glass, Levi winced at the reverberations and dropped the lamp to the ground, groaning at the pain in his arms.

"Levi..."  
Eren's voice showed he was nearing panic  
"I'm alright..."  
Eren moved back to the window, there wasn't even a crack  
"Ok... we need to stay calm... we need to find a way out, once we do that we can get help for the other"  
Eren nodded at Levi's words, they moved back towards the trap door only to find it gone, Eren moaned, and Levi turned around, looking for the door, he squeezed Eren's hand and dragged him back wards where they'd come, where the window had been now stood the doorway. He opened it and pulled Eren out the room with him. It looked like the hall they'd first been in, the stairs clearly at the end.  
Eren pushed past him and pulled him towards the stairs, the passage seemed to grow, their steps getting them no closer.

Eren stumbled and fell to his knees, the flashlight fell from his hand and rolled away from them, Levi tried to pull him up, but Eren didn't move. The more he tried the more Eren whimpered  
"Eren?"  
"My hands... I can't move my hands..."  
Levi slid his own hands down Eren's left arm, his boyfriend whimpering when Levi's hands finally reached his. Carefully Levi ran his fingertips over the top of Eren's hands, he frowned at the unnatural bump in the middle, he swore he realised what had happened. Nails had done through Eren's hands when he'd fallen, he hoped that the same hadn't happened  
"Eren this is gonna hurt like a bitch, you've got nails through your hands"  
Levi took both wrists in his hands and yanked upwards, Eren screamed, yanking his wrists from Levi's hold.  
"We need to clean those... so many nasty fucking germs in this place, and I don't want you getting an infection"  
Eren furiously shook his head  
"No... we need to leave them alone... they're fucking sore"  
Levi ignored the anger in Eren's tone, he couldn't blame his boyfriend at all  
"Right... well I'm going to pull you up now... don't worry I won't touch your hands"  
"You better fucking not"  
Levi took Eren by the upper arm and pulled him up, the teen swayed slightly before finding him balance.  
Levi looped his arm through Eren's, he didn't want to let him go.

*  
The bottom floor was splashed with blood, Levi immediately feeling woozy. It wasn't that he was bad with blood, but it hadn't been there before which meant it had to come from one of their friends. The only positive that come from the situation was that since being dropped, the flashlight now wanted to work  
"Hanji! Armin! Sasha! Jean!"  
Eren shouted out his friends names, hopefully they'd all still be with their partners. The only reply he got was silence.  
Levi released Eren's arm and Eren reached out and grabbed him before yelping in pain  
"What are you doing?"  
"Trying the front door..."  
Eren slowly released Levi, he was trying not to hurt his hands further.   
Levi eyes his movements  
"If it hurts, don't let go..."  
"But I'm getting blood on you"  
"Eren, I don't care. I'd rather a little bit of blood than hearing you in pain"  
Eren gaped at him  
"Right, where's my boyfriend"  
"Your boyfriends right here... now front door"  
Levi motioned to it, Eren nodded and the pair took a cautious step. 

Eren figured it was about 10 steps away, only they barely made it 5 before the floor opened up under them and they both screamed.

*  
Eren moaned, his head was resting on something soft  
"Eren! Come on already! I can't breath with you on top of me"  
Eren scrambled away, and Levi sighed  
"Levi! Omg are you alright?"  
"Yeah... but you took your sweet time waking up!"  
"Oh god! I'm so sorry"  
"Tch"  
Eren gazed around the room, they seemed to be in some kind of basement, shelving lined three sides of the room and various jars were neatly lined and labelled on them. Eren shuddered in revolution, he'd never understood preserving organs in jars, he prayed they weren't human... 

Levi pushed himself up, his skin was crawling and his head throbbing. He joined his silent boyfriend in scanning the room. It was creepy as fuck  
"Right... we need to get out of here..."  
"Levi, we already established that..."  
Levi sighed and walked towards the rooms only door, he wriggled the handle a few times and it finally turned. The room beyond was worse.

One corner had a bath, it was filled with some red liquid, it looked like blood and Levi prayed it wasn't. In the middle of the room sat a chair, kind of like the ones you'd see in movies, where kids stupidly break into old asylums for fun. The chair was splattered with fresh blood and Eren let out a choked cry.  
"Eren... come on... don't look... the doors straight across from us alright... we've got to keep moving"  
Eren nodded and started towards the door, he couldn't help himself, he stopped just short of the door o examine the bench top. The bench ran along the whole wall and was stainless steel, a small lip preventing anything from sliding off.

Eren's fingers shook as he reached out, the object he sort laid between a cordless angle grinder and a chainsaw.  
"Eren! What are you doing... don't touch any of that stuff..."  
Eren ignored his boyfriend, fingers shaking as he ran the tips over the broken mobile.  
"That's... that's Marcos phone..."  
Eren picked it up properly, turning it slowly over, MB was engraved in the bottom right corner.  
"Eren, we can't think about that right now..."  
Eren looked towards the bathtub  
"No. Eren, just no. Leave it."  
Levi's words passed through his ears, his feet moving on their own.

The tub was revolting, the red liquid indeed blood, something was floating, matted in blood and undeniably something that was going to be horrible. Eren braced himself as he reached out, the something bobbed slightly and rolled.

The scream Eren let out ran through Levi's ears  
"Eren! Eren, what is it?"  
Eren raised his hand  
"No... don't come over here Levi..."  
Levi watched as Eren sank to the floor, back against the tub. His boyfriends hands didn't seem to causing him as much pain as before, and Levi didn't think it was a good sign.

Eren would have vomited if his body had let him, instead all he could do was shake and hope Levi didn't come over, he didn't want his boyfriend to see what he had.  
Marcos eyes had been wide, like caught in surprise. His mouth open in a silent scream...   
but even more than that, he'd been decapitated, the floating thing was his head.

Levi took another step towards Eren, his boyfriend looking up at him, he could see the tears streaming down his face  
"Eren, tell me what's in there"  
Eren shook his head  
"Eren, tell me before I come over there myself"  
Eren shook his head and pushed himself forward, stumbling into Levi   
"Please... I'm begging you... don't..."  
Levi wrapped and arm around Eren and nodded against him  
"Can you walk? Can you keep moving?"  
Eren nodded and Levi grabbed his wrist and pulled him towards the door. 

*  
"How long do you think until the sun rises?"  
Eren's voice was low, they were now seated on the staircase between the the basement and the first floor. The house didn't seem to want them to proceed any further, the door atop the stairs refused to open.  
"Has to be a few hours... I don't know... do you think the house will let us out, when the sun comes up?"  
"Dunno... hopefully?"  
Eren nodded his head against Levi's shoulder, he was ignoring the pain in his hands, he didn't want Levi to worry. He took Levi's hand into his, linking their fingers together.  
"Do they hurt?"  
Levi uncurled their fingers and brought Eren's hand to examine it, angry red streaks lead from the small wound sites  
"It's alright Levi... should we maybe turn the torch off now... we don't know how much longer until dawn..."  
Levi shook his head  
"This place is scary enough with the torch on, I don't know if my heart can take it if I turn it off"  
Eren didn't reply instead his gaze rested on his lap, he was chewing on his bottom lip, he felt so fucking guilty.

"Eren... do you think the chainsaws gonna work on the door?"  
Eren shrugged before starting the noisy tool.   
Basically Eren had snapped, there'd been a thud and another scream and then Eren had lost it, he'd stormed down the stairs and grabbed it from the bench, Levi scrambled out the way, half wondering if Eren was about to turn the chainsaw on him, the look on Eren's face had been cold and determined.

Raising the chainsaw Eren placed the revolving tip to the door, the blade chewing through the wood like it was nothing. Turning it off Eren watched, as the wood began to revert to how it was before he'd started, but the door did finally open, Jean falling forward. The chainsaw had ripped through the flesh on his chest. The teen dead before his body hit the ground.

Shock caused Eren to stumble backwards, he'd killed his friend. First Marco had died and now Jean... smacked his head hard against the floor, the chainsaw landing a few feet away from him.

Levi shook Eren, his boyfriend not waking, he didn't know what to do. Jean was dead in front of them, Levi eyed the would across his throat, it'd been cut right through, the spine exposed. No wonder Eren had been so shocked, he looked back as up the stairs, Jean's body was now gone, Levi couldn't say he was surprised, looping his arms under Eren's armpits he began to pull Eren back up the stairs and through the open door. He wasn't going to waste the opportunity to get them away from that room.

*  
Eren tried to push away consciousness, Levi repeating his name only confirmed that it wasn't a dream. He wanted it to be so badly... he let out a choked sob, the image of Jean in his mind. He'd killed him, and Jean... His lips were moving, they were moving and blaming him. His eyes shot open and he took in a huge gasping breath.  
"Oi! Eren, breathe with me, baby..."  
"I... I... Jean..."  
"I saw... do you think one of the others did it... I don't think anyone would have carried a knife..."  
Eren looked towards Levi in confusion  
"What do you mean...?"  
"He throat was cut"  
"No... I tore his chest open with the chainsaw"  
The two teens stared at each other in confusion  
"This Fucking House"  
Eren surged forward, throwing his arms around Levi  
"I was... I was so scared... I thought I killed him..."  
"You didn't... he disappeared just after you fell... how are you feeling...?"  
"I'm alright... but where are we?"  
"In the living room I think... I dragged your sorry arse upstairs and this was the closest room..."  
Eren stretched as he pulled backwards  
"Levi... are we on a sofa... did you..."  
"Tch. It was awkward on the floor... don't expect me to do this for anyone else ever..."  
"If you're taking other people into haunted houses, I'm going to be jealous..."  
"Never brat... never going in another one as long as I live and that goes doubly for you..."  
"Well it's not like I really believed this place was haunted..."  
"Right... no more talking about ghosts..."  
"Alright... that I can live with... hey Levi... would you be mad if I said I really wanna burn this place down"  
"I think that's a great idea"   
Eren smiled at Levi, Levi smiling back... yep they were so totally torching this place.

There was a thud behind them and the pair jumped  
"The fuck was that?"  
Eren climbed up from the moth eaten musty sofa, his head was still spinning.  
He looked across the rooms to were the stairs to the second level lay, he blinked at the body at the base of them, Hanji's eyes were wide like Marcos. Neck clearly broken.  
"Levi... Levi, who do you see?"  
"Hanji... who do you see?"  
Eren moved away, Levi still in the living room, he took Hanji's face in his hands,   
"She's dead... she's actually dead... Levi what do we do?"  
Eren turned when he got no reply, the doorway was now a solid wall, separating him from Levi.  
"Leviiiiii!"  
Eren pounded on the wall  
"Levi!"  
He knew Levi had to be just on the other side the wall, he pushed against it, begging it to move.  
Eren spun round to check if Hanji had anything on her he could use, like Jean, her body had disappeared.

Eren spun around slowly, it seemed he only had two choices. Up or down. The house limiting his moves and he didn't want to see what happened when he tried the door this time. Pulling Marcos phone free from his pocket, he looked at the device, like his and Levi's phone, it too was flat. If he was honest, he was hoping it'd disappeared and that Marco was alright. He choose to head back down the stairs.

The rooms below hadn't changed, he didn't like the implications, still he entered back into the darkness, Levi had the torch. His fingers automatically sort to find the light switch, there was no way that the light should have come on, but it did. The harsh fluro tubes flickering to life.  
The roof looked even more horrific when laid bare under the stark white glow.

The tiles and walls were splattered with blood, even the ceiling had splashes across it. Still Eren walked forward, he had to know if Marco was really dead, he took deep breaths, his stomach rolling, he forced himself forward until he could see inside the red bloody goop. He let out a sob as Marco stared up at him. He hadn't disappeared. Eren bolted to the door, his feet slipping on a puddle of fresh blood he hadn't seen before. He landed on both hands and whimpered. He threw himself forward, only to be met with a solid wall.  
He was trapped.   
Alone and trapped.  
He couldn't breathe, his chest tightening, he knew he was having a panic attack, but couldn't calm. His vision greyed and he slumped over.

*  
Levi was panicking. Eren was gone, a firm wall between them and no matter how much he yelled or screamed, no one replied.  
He paced around the living room, with the hall sealed the room was completely isolated, finally snapping he tried the window. It rattled. Wrote giving slightly. Levi could only just get it up a few inches, but that was enough, sucking in his non-existent gut, he slid through and out into the cold morning air.  
"Levi!"  
He spun round at his name, Hanji running towards him, he couldn't help but begin towards her himself, she was alive. The two friends collided, not caring about the filth they were each covered in  
"Where's Eren!?"  
Mikasa's voice was panicked, Levi pulled back to look at their friends.  
Mikasa, Armin, Sasha, Connie and Jean were staring at him, as if looking for some explanation  
"He's still in there... the house... how did you all get out?"  
"The door was open, we came down and Jean was freaking out about how Marco was missing and then Hanji came down saying she couldn't find Erwin..."  
"So... so... nothing weird happened to you..."  
Sasha shook her head  
"There's something wrong with that house... I stepped in a room, waiting for Marco... but when I turned around, there was a wall behind me... it makes no fucking sense..."  
Levi moved away from Hanji, stopping just short of Jean  
"I... the... the same thing happened to us... Eren... I need to get back in there... I need to find him"  
"Our phones are all dead... is yours?"  
Levi nodded  
"So was Eren's and Marco's"  
Jeans head shot up at Marco's name  
"You saw Marco?!"  
Levi shook his head  
"Eren found his phone in one of the basement rooms..."  
Jean let out a moan of despair  
"What about you Hanji... how did you lose Erwin?"  
"We were in the attic, he let me go first down the trapdoor ladder... when I looked up. I was staring at the ceiling..."  
"Wait you had to look up?"  
"Yeah... there weren't any stairs or anything, we had to use a ladder to get up there"  
"Eren and I used stairs... somethings seriously fucking wrong with that house..."  
Hanji nodded, it was unnerving to see the normally strong young woman so unnerved.  
"Jean and Hanji, you guys come with me... you four, stay together and go for help"  
"No! That's my brother in there! I'm not leaving him!"  
"And he's my fucking boyfriend! And I'm going to get him back... now go!"  
Armin tugged Mikasa's arm   
"Mika... we need to get help... come on"  
Mikasa was clearly unimpressed, but the four set off at a jog towards the main road.

Jean was shaking, Levi laid a hand on his shoulder  
"You don't have to come back in... you can wait here with Hanji..."  
Jean shook his head  
"I can't leave Marco..."  
Levi nodded, the two teens had been very close, doing everything together, but Jean still hadn't asked Marco out.  
"Hanji..."  
Hanji shook her head  
"I'm coming too... safety in numbers..."  
Levi nodded and the three teens headed back up to the front door.

*  
The front door swung open without them touching it, the house obviously wanted them to enter. The hall looked the same as when they'd entered, that small lifetime ago.  
"Which way?"  
"Where'd you find Marcos phone... basement right?"  
"Yeah... but Jean, you don't want to see that room..."  
"Levi... how would you feel if that was Eren's phone... you'd want to know where it was... you'd want to see where it was..."  
Levi shone the torch around, there was a door under the stairs  
"I... think... maybe there?"  
Jean pulled the door open, there was set of stairs leading down, he didn't hesitate to start down them  
"Fucks sake Jean!"  
Hanji and Levi hurried after him.

*  
Eren moaned, his head throbbing and his hands... they felt like they'd been split open again. He tried to move, but restraints bit into his flesh causing him to yelp.  
As his senses returned, he couldn't help but scream, one arm had been bound, it felt like razor blades were tearing into him under the rough bandages, blood had seeped through, the yellowed fabric spotted red. The same with the opposite leg, in the same condition.  
"Ereeeen!"  
Eren jumped, he moved without thinking, he tried to turn his head towards Levi's voice, but something cut across his throat and he stopped  
"Levi! I'm down here!"

Levi didn't like the pain in Eren's cry, without thinking, he shoved past Jean. He didn't even think to find it weird the lights were on. His eyes on Eren in the middle of the room, his boyfriend strapped into the chair.  
"Eren"  
Eren whimpered and Levi moved to his side. A knife had been positioned to his throat, Eren had obviously tried to move, a small cut was bleeding on his neck.  
"Hanji! Help me with him!"  
Hanji came over and Eren winced, he couldn't get the image of her dead from his mind, he could see someone else moving... Jean... he was moving towards the bathtub, Levi had removed the knife and Eren surged forward in his confines  
"Jean! Jean don't!"  
Jean turned to look at him  
"Jean... please... don't..."  
Tears welled in Eren's eyes, he could only watch as Jean screamed and dissolved into sobs  
"Eren... what's in the tub..."  
"Marco..."  
Eren's voice a bare whisper  
"Hanji, go help Jean..."  
"It's... it's just his head..."  
Levi flinched and Hanji moved away.

Levi worked hard on the straps, he didn't like the bloodstain on Eren's abdomen... the shirt torn there and it seemed whatever the wound under, it was still bleeding. Once Eren was freed Levi went to start on the bandages but Eren drew away from him  
"Don't... they hurt... they hurt so bad Levi..."  
Levi nodded  
"Can you walk?"  
Eren shook his head  
"Hanji... how's Jean?"  
"He's in shock... I don't think he can move on his own..."  
"Can you carry him? While I carry Eren?"  
"What about Erwin... we can't just leave him..."  
"And we can't leave these two... neither are going to be any help like this... Eren needs an ambulance"

Hanji hoisted Jean up, an arm around his waist as she dragged him from what remained of Marco.  
Levi was more gentle with Eren, he scooped up his boyfriend, carrying him against his chest, Eren's skin was cold and clammy, Levi terrified his boyfriend would die before they could get help. 

The house let them up the stairs, but no further, the door they'd come through was now gone, and so were the stairs up.  
"Let's get him into the living room, I need to check the wound... it won't stop bleeding"  
Levi hadn't realised Hanji was staring down at Eren's abdomen, he nodded and carried his, now unconscious" boyfriend, into the living room. Laying him on the dirty disgusting floor, Levi shuddered at the thought of all the germs infecting Eren with god knows what.

Hanji tugged Eren's shirt up, a nasty wound was dribbling blood, it looked like he'd been stabbed  
"Levi... we've got to put pressure on this... he'd gonna die if we don't..."  
Levi nodded  
"Try the window... it let me out before..."  
Hanji nodded and moved away, her bloodied fingers tried to find a way to open it. It didn't move. She even banged against the glass, but it didn't give  
"Levi! It's not opening!"  
"Fuck... is the sun coming up yet?"  
"Yeah... it's just a little pink on the horizon..."  
"Thank fuck... the others should be back soon..."  
Jeans sobs grew louder, Hanji left the window, moving to comfort the teen. He was staring at his shaking hands, like he was holding Macro's head in them.

*  
It wasn't until the sun had fully risen that the house began to groan. Hanji and Jean had moved to the sofa, both watching and waiting, they both looked to Levi when they heard the noise.  
"This is it... we've got to try... Hanji, try the window..."  
Hanji nodded, moving from Jean, the teen trailed after her, so very clearly feeling lost.   
With Jean's help, Hanji slid the window open, it gave no trouble at all, Hanji climbed half in, straddling the frame so the window wouldn't be able to slide down. Jean slid out and waited   
"Levi, its open..."  
Levi gathered Eren into his arms, he'd used his own shirt to try and staunch the bleeding, but his shirt was now saturated. Eren barely breathing and ghostly pale.   
With Jean's help, they manoeuvred Eren through and then Levi followed  
"We can't leave Erwin!"  
"Hanji... we need help... we need to wait for the police..."  
Lowering down Eren's legs, Levi took Hanji's arm and pulled her out the window, it slid down with a loud and final thud once she was free.

Their friends hadn't let them down, both the police and an ambulance were parked down from the house. Jean and Levi carried Eren down, while Hanji followed behind, her gaze on the house. They all felt guilt from leaving Erwin, but it was possible ,like Marco, he was already dead.

When Mikasa came to their side, Jean released Eren to lead her away, she was screaming and howling at Levi, blaming him for Eren's condition. Levi struggled forward, they'd made it so far, too far for him to fall now.

The paramedics took Eren and Levi together, Levi refusing to leave Eren and the teen practically collapsed as he handed Eren over to them, Jean refused to leave, insisting he had to stay until the police discovered Marco's body.

The paramedics were horrified as they unwrapped the bandage on Eren's leg, small shards of glass had been wrapped into the skin, Eren would need surgery to remove them all, even then his leg would be littered with scars from it, but his arm had been worse. His arm was wrapped in barbed wire, it was thick and tight, embedded deeply in the skin, they'd only removed the enough of it to see what was under. Levi had passed out at the sight.

*  
The police dismantled the house, the found the lower half of Erwin's arm, but nothing more. The arm was confirmed by DNA. Marco's head was also all they'd recovered. No one believed their stories, they claimed that Erwin must have done it all before killing Marco and cutting his own arm off. A warrant was launched for Erwin's arrest.

*  
Levi's first waking thought was of Eren, he'd struggled to free himself of the IV and heart rate monitor on his finger. His mother immediately there to stop his struggles, tears in her eyes. She was so confused and her niece Mikasa had blamed Levi for all that had happened, but she knew her son could never have done anything like that to Eren, they were crazy for each other.  
"Levi... it's alright... Eren's alright too... how about I try find someone, see if you can visit him"  
Levi nodded and slumped back, he wondered if this was all a dream, concocted by the house to break him.

*  
Eren had very nearly died, well technically he had, coding on the operating table. Levi stared down at his form, still way too pale for Levi's liking. They'd placed Eren in a medically induced coma, he was due for another surgery later that day, but Levi couldn't bare to leave Eren's side, even with Mikasa watching his every move.  
Levi had given the police Marco'a phone, explaining how both his and Eren's had died, their friends confirmed the death of their own. Levi stayed, keeping a silent vigil up until a nurse came to tell them they both had to leave.

Mikasa and Levi both walked from the room, even though they said nothing, they both nodded at each other before heading out to where Mikasa's small sedan was parked. They drove in silence until they reached their house of horrors. Levi rummaged through the glove box until he found what he was searching for, a box of matches and a lighter. Grisha insisted they all keep them in their cars, in case of an emergency.  
Levi eyed the house in disgust, his feet leading him straight to the front stairs. He didn't ascend though, instead setting alight the leaf litter and rubbish that'd accumulated. The dry tinder taking immediately, and soon the steps caught from it.

He moved back and Mikasa came beside him. They'd never been close cousins, Grisha and Carla had adopted Mikasa long before Levi knew she'd even existed, but as they both watched the house become consumed in fire, they'd never felt closer.

*  
Eren was confined to hospital for 2 weeks, the cops just as unbelieving of his statement as they'd been for the rest of them. Both Carla and Grisha hadn't been able to get the day off, even on family means, which meant Levi was now waiting to pick his boyfriend up.  
Eren was silent as they drove towards Levi's. Eren didn't want to go home to an empty house, and Levi didn't want to let him go.

Levi had told Eren about what they'd done to the house, his boyfriend was pissed he wasn't there to see it, but it'd helped him to know it was gone forever.

Levi hovered behind Eren as they made their way to Levi's room, his curtains were wide open, the whole room light and airy. Kicking off his shoes Eren climbed straight onto Levi's bed, he was fucking tired and wanted real food  
"Levi... come here"  
Eren waved his arm around and was rewarded when Levi crawled in next to him, pulling him tight against his chest.  
"I'm fucking hungry..."  
Levi snorted  
"I suppose I can let you eat in my bed... but just this once..."  
Eren nodded, it was a big step, Levi still needed to put down another blanket if they wanted to fool around, Eren didn't mind that so much, he'd gotten use to Levi and now accepted, even loved his boyfriends uniqueness.

Once Levi had left, he slid his phone out, it hadn't been charged since the morning before they'd entered the house.  
He plugged his phone into Levi's charger and curled down into the blankets, Levi's scent was so warm and comforting, and coupled with his drowsiness he soon fell into a light sleep.

In his dreams he could see Marco, his friend blaming him for it all. Eren blamed himself, it hadn't been his idea, but he felt that he'd let all of them down, that if only he could have done something. He woke with a jolt, his head now in Levi's lap, his boyfriend playing with his hair.  
"Mmmm that feels good"  
Levi let out a low laugh  
"You've only been asleep about half an hour... wanna try getting some more sleep or do you want to eat..."  
"Food. Food is good. You're beds better... and you're the best... so I suppose that's the besterest combination right here"  
Levi snorted  
"You're such a fucking dag. Get off me..."  
Eren uncurled and separated from Levi, before taking the plate offered. Lemon curd on toast... it was good and Eren ate carefully so not to get any crumbs anywhere. He handed Levi back the plate once he was gone, surprised when Levi leant in and planted a small kiss on his lips.  
"Levi... can you pass me my phone..."  
Levi raised an eyebrow, that wasn't the reaction he'd been aiming for, or wanted, but still obliged, Eren soon began to tap the screen, staring down at his phone in confusion  
"What is it? What's wrong?"  
"The memory says it's full..."  
"And?"  
"And it shouldn't be..."  
"With all the photos you take, I'm not surprised"  
Eren shook his head, opening up his photos album.  
"5000 photos..."  
"Ok, even for you, that seemed excessive"  
Eren nodded, he clicked open the first one, his eyes widening and the phone falling from his grip, Levi snatched it up, panicking from Eren's shaking and now crying form.

Erwin's body was handing from the ceiling, his arm gone, behind him a headless body was hanging. More than likely Marco's. A figure in a black hoodie stood to the edge of the shot, and when Levi zoomed in, he could make out words on the wall behind them all.  
"It wasn't just the house..."


End file.
